Rin's Reincarnation
by Kagura134
Summary: Sequel to Sesshy's Curse! Rin has died from old age but will she be able to come back to Sesshomaru through being reincarnated? This does NOT take place in present!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome back! I know I just finished Sesshy's Curse earlier today so it's not like you went that long without me. I do not own InuYasha. Just so you know the beginning of this is kind of sad... I'm just warning you... But there is good news! Kikyo is dead!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Getting you up to date)

Seventy years has passed since Rin and Sesshomaru were married. Naraku has been long dead. Miroku and Sango got married and had seven kids. Also Miroku and Sango had passed on. InuYasha chose Kagome and they then escaped to Kagome's time where they are currently living together. Kikyo is dead (FINALLY!) and she is staying dead. Forever! Shippo ended up meeting a cute village girl and they got married and had a child. Aku is still married although they don't have any kids and barely anyone knows. Also Sesshomaru and Rin never had any children, for some reason Rin never got pregnant. Oh and Sesshomaru no longer has Tokijin (If you read the books you find out that it breaks when he is fighting and then Totosai fixes up Tenseiga so it kicks but now!) Yeah I kinda screwed that part up in Sesshy's Curse... sorry!

(What's going on)

Sesshomaru is sitting on a chair near his bed with Tenseiga lying across his lap. He looks as young as ever maybe just a year older than he did seventy years ago. I wish I could say the same for his wife, Rin, the human, who was now old and shriveled and lying close to death again in their bed. Rin had died a few times this week from old age but Sesshomaru kept bringing her back with his sword. Today had been worse though, she had already died twice.

Sesshomaru heard her give a death rattle and his hand went to the handle of Tenseiga.

"Please Sesshomaru please, let me go." She said in a whisper that was so quiet that Sesshomaru even with his demonic hearing could barely catch it.

"Rin I cannot live without you."

"Sesshomaru, I know you do not wish for this type of relationship with me."

"None sense, I love you no matter what."

"Sesshomaru, I'm just thankful that I was able to spend my last moments with you, please let me go, and I promise you we'll meet again." Then she died for the third and last time that day.

Sesshomaru stood up and sheathed Tenseiga, and then he pulled the sheets over Rin's face and left the room.

Jaken, who had been waiting outside the door, quickly ran and tried to make it look like he was doing something important when Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Jaken,"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Get some servants to prepare Rin's body for a funeral. Then get some servants to dig her a grave in the cemetery. The funeral will take place tonight at sunset, I will be back by then."

"Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. Jaken wasn't very sad for Rin's death because he knew it was approaching soon and he had already done his mourning for the woman.

"I need to pay Aku a visit," he said. Then he walked down the hallway and turned a corner and vanished from sight.

(At Aku's)

Aku was sitting patiently on the floor of her cave waiting for Sesshomaru; she knew he was coming for over the years she had expanded her horizon and become a seer as well. She had seen Rin's death and knew he would come.

Then the door to the cave opened and Sesshomaru came in and leaned against one of the walls.

"Why Aku? Why did you make me love her only to loose her?"

"Because you needed to realize you were in love. You would have realized you loved her when it was too late, I just sped the process."

"…" Sesshomaru put his head down a little.

"Well I do have good news!" Aku said.

Sesshomaru looked up quickly expecting her to explain.

"I know a powerful dog demon that's wife has only just got pregnant!"

"And that is good news to me…How?"

"The powerful dog demon owes me a favor!"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that told her to speed up what ever she was going on about.

"I have learned how to make reincarnations of people to unborn children!"

Sesshomaru didn't see how this was good news to him. "Explain yourself,"

"I can make Rin be reincarnated into a demon!"

"But that reincarnation of Kikyo didn't have any of Kikyo's memories."

"Well that is because it happened naturally in nature, but I can make the reincarnation of Rin be just like Rin and have all of her memories."

"Would it really be Rin and not just a copy of her?"

"Yes, the reincarnation would have the Rin, that you just lost, soul in it."

"Prepare your things when I return tomorrow we will go meet this demon that owes you a favor." Sesshomaru said and then he started walking out of the cave.

As soon as his hand was on the door Aku asked, "Sesshomaru, Rin was my friend and I am very much disturbed by her death too. May I go to her funeral as well?"

"Yes, Aku," Sesshomaru said and then he opened the door and left.

(The day after the funeral)

Aku and Sesshomaru headed out alone on the journey that would have taken a human five days to complete. While using their powers to fly they were able to make it in just over an hour. They walked up to the guards that were guarding the gates.

"I am Aku, the greatest known seer, spell caster, and potions master," she said all in one breath, "I demand to see Houshoku. Oh and that's Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and one of the best known killers of all time, he demands see Houshoku too," she said tilting her head back to Sesshomaru who was standing behind her.

"You are allowed in," the guard said and opened the gate and let them in.

Sesshomaru and Aku then walked up the long walkway to the main entrance to the castle, where a servant demon let them in and took them to where the Lord and Lady were.

As they entered the room Lord Houshoku stood up and rather rudely said, "Lady Aku, what have you come for?"

"I have come because of the favor that you owe me," Aku said.

"Then what is Lord Sesshomaru doing here?"

"He has come because the favor you do for me will really be for him,"

"What do you want me to do for you?" Houshoku said slumping back down in his seat.

"I assume that you know by now that your wife, Tasan, is pregnant with your first heir,"

Houshoku's eye widened and he looked at his wife in disbelief. "I was going to tell you soon," Tasan said quietly to her husband.

"Alright, I assume that you know by _now_ that your wife Tasan is pregnant," Aku said.

"What do you want with my heir?" Houshoku said sounding outraged.

"I can already tell you that the child will be born a girl, and that she will have long black hair, but what I ask of you is my I put a soul in the baby so it will be the reincarnation of Sesshomaru's late wife. And then after your daughter has grown to a suitable age she and Sesshomaru will be married."

Tasan leaned over to her husband and whispered, "I have no complaints with my daughter marrying the great Lord Sesshomaru,"

"Nor I," Houshoku said in a whisper to his wife, then louder to Sesshomaru and Aku he said, "Tell me, will Lord Sesshomaru plan to be a part of my daughters life as she grows?"

Sesshomaru was about to answer yes, but then Aku cut in, "No Sesshomaru will not see her until she is of age." Sesshomaru gave an angry glare at Aku and she could feel it on her back. "He will not see her because if he were to be there for her whole childhood she might see him as more of a father figure or just a friend."

"Didn't stop her from falling in love with him before," Houshoku murmered.

"No it didn't but it might this time, so may I give this potion to your Tasan now? It is best this is done when the baby before the baby developes it's own soul. Which will be soon,"

"Fine give it to her, but I want you to know Aku we are even now, I owe you no more favors."

"But of course," Aku said slipping a small vile out of her robes which she then handed to Tasan, "You must drink the whole thing in one gulp," Aku warned her.

Tasan did as she was told and drank the whole potion in one swig, then she handed the bottle back to Aku.

"Now I have some important things to tell you," Aku said.

"Now?"

"Yes it always best to tell the bad news when it is already too late for the person to change their mind! Well then back to what I was saying, first you must name your child Rin,"

" 'Rin'? That's such a common name," Houshoku complained.

"she will refuse to answer to anything else you call her. Now then she will have dreams of memories of Sesshomaru depending on what age she is depends on what age she will be in the dream. And if you have any other problems with her just tell me and I will try to straighten it out. Now then I will take my leave, come along Sesshomaru," she said leaving the room and Sesshomaru followed her.

As soon as they were off the castle grounds and in the air again Sesshomaru said, "I do not appreciate you treating me like a dog,"

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluffy! I didn't mean to anger you,"

"Do not call me by that name,"

"I'm sorry but it was my favorite nickname for you that the voices made up!"

"How would you know?"

"Those voices told me every thought that went through your head in that two weeks!"

"Aku, I will kill you,"

"Now now Sesshy calm down it wouldn't do you any good to kill a puppet now would it? You should be thanking me! In a few years you will have your beautiful wife back. I do hope you realize that now you owe me a favor."

"I am dreading the day."

"That's the spirit!" Aku said and then descended because her cave was now below them.

Sesshomaru still had a ways to go until he made it back to his castle, _'Rin, I cannot wait until I get to hold you in my arms again,'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hope you liked it! I should update sometime this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the previous chapter. I do not own Inuyasha. There's a suprise for you at the end! I really hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Month's later Tasan had her baby and it was a girl with black hair as Aku had said it would be. They begrudgingly named her Rin like Aku had told them to. When the girl was about five she began telling others about her strange dreams.

"Mother, may I go play with Ranmaru?" a five year old Rin asked her mother, Lady Tasan.

"Rin, who is Ranmaru?" Lady Tasan asked.

"Oh! That's right he's my brother in my dream family!" Rin said.

" 'Dream family' whatever do you mean Rin?"

"In my dreams I have another family! We're all humans and we live in a human village."

"Rin, do not tell anyone but me about these dreams. If you ever feel the need to tell anyone, only tell me or Lady Aku, Alright Rin?"

"Yes mother,"

A few months after that Rin woke up from her dreams screaming and crying. Her mother and a few servants came in. Rin looked at her mother and stopped screaming and after a few sniffles she stopped crying and said in low whisper that sounded as if she was forcing each word out with difficulty, "I'm alone." Then she fainted and fell back in her bed.

"Somebody call Lady Aku, tell she must come now. Tell her it is an emergency!" Lady Tasan said as she hurried over to her only daughter's bed and held on to her daughter. One of the servants quickly left to deliver the message.

Aku arrived early the next morning and was greeted by Lady Tasan herself.

"I am so glad you made it safely and quickly!" Tasan said.

"I came as soon as your messenger arrived. Now tell me what is wrong with Rin?" Aku said.

"…Well… come with me I will explain on the way." Tasan then lead Aku to Rin's room along the way she explained how Rin started screaming in the middle of the night and then what Rin said before she fainted. "And then this morning she's been…" Tasan then opened the door and Aku saw Rin sitting up slouched in her bed with her eyes wide open staring at her hands, and her hair was a mess.

"Rin?" Aku said quietly walking over to Rin's bed.

Rin looked up at Aku, but the expression of fear that was on her face didn't change.

"Rin, may I sit down?" Aku asked indicating to the foot of the bed.

Rin just looked down at her hands again so Aku took that as a yes and she sat down. "Rin, what was your dream about?"

Rin looked up at Aku then looked down and then a tear fell from one of her eyes. "Rin, I'll be back soon," Aku then stood up and walked out the door and closed it behind her. Tasan was waiting outside the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tasan asked in a worried voice.

"I don't know, I need to go talk with Sesshomaru,"

"Why?"

"Because obviously in her first life something terrible happened to her when she was around this age and she had the memory of it last night. He might know what happened to her." Aku said and then she walked down the stairs and left to go to Sesshomaru's castle.

She went to the guards and they let her in quickly and then Jaken showed her to Sesshomaru's study.

"What do you want Aku?" Sesshomaru asked lifting his head up from the papers he was working on.

"Sesshomaru, what happened to Rin when she was five?"

Sesshomaru mentally sighed and closed his eyes, "Is she not talking?"

"No,"

"She is at the stage where in her previous life her family was slaughtered by bandits," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you know how long she will be a mute?" Aku asked.

"She will begin to speak when she is about seven," Sesshomaru answered.

"What happened when she was seven?"

"Aku, for being such good friends with Rin when she was alive the first time you should at least know about the major events in her life,"

"Well excuse me if she never talked about her life from before I met her!" Aku said.

Sesshomaru put his head down and began working on some of the papers that were in front of him.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Aku asked.

Sesshomaru kept his head down and refused to look at Aku.

"Ugh! I think you liked those voices! I should give them back to you until Rin is of age!"

Sesshomaru looked up now and Aku could tell that he was seething, "You wouldn't dare,"

"Sesshomaru, you must not know me very well, what makes you think I wouldn't?"

"Aku," Sesshomaru said with malice dripping from his voice, "if you even think about it,"

"Too late Sesshy! I've already made up my mind! You'll have those voices back by nightfall! Now then if you'll excuse me I have to go tell a worried mother that her only daughter is going to be a mute for two years." Aku said and then she left.

'_Aku, I would rather you take the arm away then give me back those annoying voices.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"So she isn't going to say anything for the next two years?" Tasan asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, but do continue teaching her, even if she doesn't respond I'm sure she'll learn it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go put a spell on a certain demon lord." Aku said and then she left the castle for the last time that day. _'I am getting too old to be running from castle to castle!'_ Aku thought to herself.

That night when Sesshomaru was lying in his bed (Not sleeping) he felt a strange yet familiar feeling wash over his body.

'_Hello!'_ Voice one greeted him.

'_Did you miss us, Sesshy?' _Voice Three said.

Sesshomaru groaned and rolled over in his bed, _'Aku I will kill you for this.'_

'_Now then that's not very nice!' _Voice Two said.

'_Yeah, come on Sesshomaru you only have eleven more years to spend with us so make the best of it!' _Voice three said.

'I will most likely have gone insane by then,' 

'_Fluffy, you have three extra voices in your head, are you sure your not insane already? Hey wait a minute we already had this talk like what was it oh yeah I remember seventy-five years ago!'_ Voice three said.

'_Yes, so stop repeating yourself and allow me to get some rest.'_

'_Sesshy you know that we know that you have gotten a good night's sleep since Rin died,' _Voice two said.

'_Point?'_

'_It won't matter if we keep you up all night some how you will still have enough energy to function.'_ Voice one said.

'_Some how I doubt he will have that energy within a few nights though.' _Voice two said.

'_Oh don't worry we'll be sure to give him some time to rest we don't want him going psycho on us.' _Voice Three said.

'_Silence I need to rest.'_

All was quiet for about five minutes until a chant started out very quietly from Voice three and then the other two joined and it got louder and louder, _'Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years! Eleven Years!'_

'_Silence!'_

'_Well you're still the same party pooper you've always been.'_ Said voice three.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ha ha ha! Due to popular demand I brought the voices back! Well that was your suprise! I hope you liked it! Oh and it is currently 420 years until the present day! thought you ought to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't go to school today so I worked on this... ALL DAY! I hope you like it! There's a lot of voices. I do not own Inuyasha, but soon oh yes very soon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, a little after Rin turned seven she was suddenly very happy, she still wasn't talking but after she had stopped talking she only smiled very rarely. So everyone was welcome to this change. After perpetually smiling for about a month she began talking again. It started out in just small choppy sentences, but eventually she was talking more than she had before she had gone mute.

(Meanwhile with Sesshomaru)

'_Hey, guess what?'_ Voice Two asked.

'_What?_' Voice Three asked

'_No! You have to guess!'_

'_You finally remembered what you wanted to tell us last night?'_ Voice One asked.

FLASHBACK OF LAST NIGHT 

Sesshomaru was lying in his bed holding a pillow up around his head trying to tune out the voices in his head– it wasn't working well.

'_Hey, something's going to happen!'_ Voice Two said.

'_Be quiet,'_

'_What's going to happen?' _Voice one asked.

'_Silence.'_

'_I don't know but something is going to happen sometime soon!' _Voice Two said.

'_Cease making disturbances.'_

'_How can you know something is going to happen soon when you do not know what that something is?' _Voice Three asked.

'_Suppress the need to think!'_

'_I already told you **I don't know**!' _Voice Two said.

'_Well if you remember tell us!'_ Voice Three said.

'_SILENCE!'_

BACK TO TODAY 'So what's supposed to happen soon?' Voice One asked. 'Rin!' Voice Two said proudly. 

This caught Sesshomaru's attention, _'What do you mean "Rin"?'_

'_She's seven now! She's going to regain her speech soon!'_ voice Two said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_Hey, that reminds me… Nine years, Sesshy!'_ Voice Three said.

'_Aren't you proud Sesshy? You've been stuck with us for two years and you still have your sanity, although it is a _tad_ less than what it was before…'_ Voice One said.

'_You should know by know that Fluffy is always proud. It's his pride that made Aku give us to him again!'_ Voice Two said.

'_That's right Sessh! If it weren't for your pride you would still have all your sanity! Ha ha! …Sessh!… Sesshy!… Fluffy!' _"SESSHOMARU!" Voice three suddenly yelled out of Sesshomaru's mouth.

'_What do you want? If you did not notice I was ignoring you.'_

"_Well I did notice and I must say it is very rude!'_ Voice Three said.

'_Using someone else's mouth to get one's attention is also considered rude.'_

'_Well you're alone in your study, so it's not like anyone can hear you! It doesn't matter anyway, thanks to us everyone here already thinks you're insane!'_ Voice Three said.

'_Be silent, I respect placidity.'_

'That's a shame,' 

(Two Years later with Rin)

Rin was sitting in front of a mirror while her mother brushed her hair. Rin looked almost exactly like she had when she was a human except that now Rin had pointed ears, fangs, and claws. Not to mention a whole lot of other demon powers. It was Rin's ninth birthday and Rin hadn't mentioned any of her dreams since she had stopped being mute. Then suddenly Rin broke the silence.

"Mother, it's like I'm in another life. Everything is so real; my dreams are all tied together, when one leaves me one night it picks up at the same spot in the next dream with the same demons and everything. Sometimes it's like I'm watching it, but then other times it's like everything is happening to me."

" 'Demons' Rin you told me that in your dreams you lived in a _human_ village with other _humans_." Tasan said.

"I used to, then they were all slaughtered, my parents, my brothers, and all the villagers. Only few escaped and I was taken to live in a different human village, this one wasn't kind and didn't like orphans. I was beaten often and I usually spent most of my time in the woods as far away from it as possible,"

Tasan felt sorry for what the original Rin had gone through in her life, "Did this happen when you were a mute?"

"Yes, but then one day when I was in the woods I came across a wounded demon, at first he frightened me but I brought him food, which he refused. But a few days after I found him, when I was in the village, it was attacked by a wolf demon and his pack of wolves. I quickly went to run to him, for I knew he would be strong enough to protect me but alas I tripped and fell and was then killed by the wolves. When I awoke he was there, holding me up in his arm. Then he stood up and started walking away, I followed him and then the small imp, named Jaken, followed him as well. And now I still follow him, sometimes we stay at his castle but we also travel a lot."

"Rin what is the demon's name?"

"What?"

"The demon who saved you, you never spoke his name, do you know what it is?"

Rin looked down, "No, I speak it in my dream all the time yet when I wake up I cannot remember it,"

"Well then, can you describe him to me?"

"He is the most handsome demon I have ever seen. He has long white hair. Most of the time he is wearing white with a furry pelt over his right shoulder. He does not have a left arm for it was cut off by his younger brother. He has demonic markings on his face and on his right wrist. He also shows almost no emotion. He is a great and powerful demon. He protects me and I serve him and love him."

Tasan dropped the brush and it clattered to the floor. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love him mother, I know that it is silly for he is just a character in my dreams but I do love him." Rin said.

"Rin, how do you love him? Is it the love that you have for your father or a friend?"

"Neither mother, it is stronger. I believe it is more like the love you and father share."

Tasan was trying to suppress her shock, "And does he return these feelings?"

Rin looked down at her hands, "I do not know,"

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Enter," Tasan said.

A servant came in and bowed, "Lady Tasan, and Lady Rin, Lady Aku has arrived and wishes to see you both."

"Very well, Rin come along." Tasan said and then Rin and her left Rin's room and went to greet Aku.

"Lady Aku, what do you want here?" Tasan asked as she entered the room that only had her, Rin, and Aku in it.

"I simply came to wish Rin a happy birthday and to give her a few presents."

It was only then that Rin and Tasan realized that Aku was holding two packages. She handed the smaller one to Rin and said, "This one is from me,"

As soon as Rin felt the package she realized what it was, it was hard, shaped like a rectangle and was about two or three inches thick…a book. Aku always gave Rin books as gifts. Rin took off the paper and said, "Oh thank you Lady Aku!"

"Before you give me this false praise, please read the title of the book?" Aku said. Rin looked down at the cover of the book and it said, 'The Family Line of the Great Dog Demons.'

Rin gave Aku a questioning look. "Look at the last page." As Rin flipped to the last page she saw that there were pictures of the demons in it as well. When she made it to the last page she saw a picture of herself as she looked now, and above her where pictures of her parents.

"Rin this is a special book, it changes as the family line changes, if someone gets a new scar on their face it will show on their picture in this book. If someone grows older then it shows in here. If someone dies, their death date will appear in this book. If someone has a child then its picture will appear in this book. I entrust it to you to protect it. Can you do that?"

Rin looked down at her picture with a newfound respect for the book, "Yes, you have my word that no harm will befall this book."

"Good! Now then I have this gift from someone else who wishes they could be here right now." Aku said handing the larger package to Rin. Rin set the book down gently on a near by table and then she took the package. It felt soft like cloth wrapped in paper. Rin opened it and gasped when she saw a lovely light pink kimono with a flower print on it. She didn't gasp because it was beautiful; she gasped because in her dream last night the demon had given her the exact same kimono.

"L- Lady A- Aku who gave this to you to give to me?"

"Sorry Rin, but I can't give you his name!" Aku said making her way to the door.

"Wait!" Rin called after her but Aku was already gone.

Rin then gathered her two new things and said, "Mother may I be excused? And return to my room?"

"Yes, Rin," Tasan said and Rin quickly made her way out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

As soon as Rin was alone in her room she locked her door and put the book down on her bed. She held up the kimono in front of her. It was exactly the same. She quickly brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply she smelled the faint scent of Aku, but that probably just got on it from when Aku had been holding it. Rin also smelled to other scents one was similar to Rin's scent now except… human? How did that work? The other scent was so familiar but she couldn't place it. She knew she had smelled it somewhere before.

'_But where?'_ Rin threw the kimono down on her bed and then she sat down next to it. She sat on something hard. She got up and saw that she had sat on the book Aku had just given her.

Rin smiled at the irony of it, _'I promise not to let any harm befall this book, and then I sit on it.' _Rin picked up the book and flipped to last page where she looked at the page of her father. He had left a few weeks ago to go meet with some demon that they hadn't told Rin the name of. _'He still doesn't know that mother is pregnant with another child,'_ Rin thought to herself. Rin then closed the book.

'_Safe place, safe place' _Rin thought to herself,_ 'I need to put it in a safe place where it won't be stolen and it won't get anything on it…'_ Rin ended up sticking the book in the back of her drawer that held all her night gowns in it. She covered it up with the kimonos so it wouldn't be easily seen.

Then went back to her bed, she picked up the kimono and smelled it again, the third scent, the one she couldn't place, was so familiar. _'Where have I smelt it before!' _She couldn't stand the fact that she didn't know. She hung up the kimono in her closet and then she lied down on her bed, _'Maybe after a nap I will be able to remember.'_ She thought to herself.

DREAM TIME

"Master Jaken, do you like my new kimono?" Rin asked as she did a small twirl in her kimono that her Lord gave to her. "Why would I care you foolish human?" Jaken yelled at her. "Well you should care, Lord Sesshomaru gave it to her," Rin's maid Migoto said to him as she walked in Rin's room and stepped on Jaken. "Oops! Jaken I didn't see you down there!" 

_Jaken quickly got up and said, "You are just a hand maid! You are NOT allowed to talk to me that way!"_

"_Well Jaken if I actually had to look up to you I might show you some respect!" Migoto said._

_Migoto and Jaken continued yelling at one another and Rin just stood back she decided she would come in and stop the fight right before Migoto killed Jaken._

"_What are you two bickering about?" A cold voice from the door way said._

_The two stopped dead and Migoto dropped Jaken to the floor with a thud. Migoto then threw herself to the floor in a deep bow and said, "I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, but I was defending Rin for Jaken was being rude to her."_

"_Migoto, remember your station, and show respect."_

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Migoto said and then she quickly got up and left the room_

"_Rin,"_

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"_

"_Come with me," _

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said and followed him._

_After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Rin, the he said, "Rin, we will be leaving in a few days."_

"_Yes, my Lord!" Rin said then she turned and started walking back to her room, but she was stopped by a cold voice._

"_Rin,"_

"_Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked turning around to face him._

"_Do you like your new kimono?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. It is the most beautiful one I have ever own!"_

"_Very well." Sesshomaru said and then he walked past her. As he walked past her Rin got a whiff of his scent. And then she woke up._

DREAMTIME IS OVER!

"Lady Rin you need to get up!" a servant said to Rin.

Rin tried to remember his name and his scent, but she couldn't all she could remember was the fight between Migoto and Jaken, the handsome demon telling her they would be leaving the castle soon and then him asking her if she liked her kimono.

"Damn," she said aloud. (Okay little nine-year-old princess saying 'damn' not exactly good manners.)

"Lady Rin, what did you just say?" the servant asked her.

"Nothing, now then why do I have to get up?" Rin asked.

"Your father has returned, I suggest you brush your hair and put a different kimono on."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Rin said and the servant left her. Rin looked out the window, gosh! So much for wanting to take a short nap it was almost sunset!

Rin went over to her mirror, Ugh! Complete bed head. She quickly grabbed the brush that her mother had dropped on the earlier and began to get the knots out of her long hair.

As she continued brushing her hair she went over to her closet and saw that the nicest kimono she had was her 'new' one. She quickly changed her clothes and finished brushing her hair, and then she left her room to greet her father.

"Father!" Rin yelled and then she ran up to her father and gave him a hug, "Father I missed you!" She then smelled a familiar scent on her father, it was the same scent her kimono she pulled away from him and asked, "Father, where did you go?"

Her father laughed nervously and said, "Rin, you don't need to worry about it. I just went to go prepare things with the Lord of the Western Land."

"Prepare what things, Father?" Rin asked.

"Things you don't need to worry about just yet." He said.

She was about to ask why not when he said, "Rin, your mother just told me she is expecting, we should celebrate tonight."

"Yes, father," Rin said.

(With Sesshomaru. Three years later.)

The door to Sesshomaru's study burst open and Aku burst in.

Sesshomaru didn't even look up; having three voices in your head made you pretty immune to being surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm… um… hiding?"

Sesshomaru almost shook his head and almost sighed, (the voices hadn't made him that insane yet!) "From what?"

"Well you see pretty soon Rin is going to have a dream with me in it and I looked into the future and her mother is going to go nuts and send about fifty soldiers over to my house,"

"Cave," Sesshomaru corrected her.

"Yeah, cave, whatever. Look Sesshomaru I am staying here with you until after Rin remembers getting married."

"Stay with Roiyaru, few people know of your relationship." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't do that because they know about Roiyaru! Yours is the last house they are going to go to looking for me, I checked it out. I am staying here!"

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the door, "No, you're not."

Aku got up and stood in front of Sesshomaru, "I don't think three voices is enough maybe you should get a few more _talkative_ ones,"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "You may stay, but the day she remembers the wedding, you will leave."

"But of course, Fluffy!" Aku said.

If possible Sesshomaru gave her an even colder glare, "Jaken,"

Jaken who had been listening outside the door yelped and said, "Y-yes my Lord?"

"Show Aku to an extra room."

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken said and then left and had Aku follow after him.

Sesshomaru then went and sat where he had been before Aku came in.

'_You do realize that if anyone finds out that Aku was staying here there will be rumors, don't you?'_ Voice one asked.

'_Why do you think I did not want her here in the first place?'_

'_Personally I think that we could use a few more voices in here, it's getting pretty boring talking to the same beings everyday!'_ voice Three said.

'Thanks a lot!' Voice one said. 

'_Oh I didn't mean anything by it! I just…' _Voice three said

'_Hey guys I just thought of something!' _voice Two said.

'_What?'_ Sesshomaru asked.

'_If Rin remembers things in her dreams that happened around her same age when she was alive then what going to happen in her four year gap?'_ Voice Two asked.

'_Explain,'_ Sesshomaru said.

'_Okay, she was twelve and then her body's age jumped from twelve to sixteen so is she going to have a four year gap where she doesn't have any memories, or does it go by her minds age so she'll just be remebering things that happened while she looked sixteen?'_ Voice Two thought

'_Good question you should ask Aku'_ Voice Three said.

'_Alright!'_ Voice Two said.

"AKU!" Sesshomaru's voice yelled.

'_Not now you dolt!_' Sesshomaru hissed at voice Two. 

'_Sorry, but I want to know!'_ Voice Two said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru? or should I say 'Yes, Voice two?'" 

Voice Two over took Sesshomaru's mouth once again and asked his question to which Aku answered.

"She will remember things with her minds age." And then Aku left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know crappy ending but hey that's what I'm known for! right? Well at least with chapter endings... I hope you liked it anyway. I would write more but one my fingers hurt and two my mom is going to be home soon and I wasn't supposed to go on the computer today... Oh well! I'll probably update soon unless I get grounded which Aku said she saw for me in the near future...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Rin, wake up!" Rin's handmaid yelled at Rin, jerking her awake.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, and turned over in her bed away from the light coming in through the window.

"Lady Rin, you were moaning in your sleep, I assumed you were having a bad dream." The handmaid said.

Since Rin had her back to the servant, the servant did not see the scowl on Rin's face, _'A Bad Dream. As if! It was my wedding night you fool! And you ruined it!'_

Rin turned over and sat up in her bed, "Leave me, and do not ever interrupt my rest again unless it is something of great importance."

"Yes, Lady Rin," the servant said and then she left Rin's room.

'_Maybe if I go back to sleep my dream will continue? Wait no stop the bad thoughts! 12 12 12! I am only 12!'_

'_That may be so but in your dream you have the body of a sixteen year old' _said a small voice in the back of her head. Against her better judgment Rin agreed with it and lied down so she could go back to sleep. She was just barely back in her dream when she heard a scream and she was woken up completely.

"I'll kill him, I don't care if he is flesh and blood I will kill him!" she yelled as she through the covers off her and then ran out of the room to find the source of the screaming.

She bolted through the castle at lightning fast speed, which she had just learned how to do days earlier. She suddenly stopped outside a door where the screaming was coming from. She pushed open the door and there sat her younger brother, Okkuu. (Okkuu wasn't his real name it was just what she called him. His real name was Goutsukubari or Goutsu for short.) (Note: Okkuu means annoying and Goutsukubari means pride)

Okkuu was three and he had black hair like Rin but unlike Rin's brown eyes, Okkuu's were mostly white with a tint of blue. (Like a husky's!)

As soon as he saw Rin he stopped screaming and giggled.

Rin's eyes grew red. "I'm going to slaughter you!"

Rin started charging at her brother then she felt someone grab her around her middle. Rin calmed down and turned around to see who it was.

"Lady Aku! What are you doing here? Mother has been searching for you everywhere!"

"I know which is why I was in hiding." Aku said. Then Aku got a strange look on her face, "So tell me Rin why were you so upset that I got your younger brother to wake you up? Were you having any good _dreams_?"

"I- I… um… yeah,"

"Oh really? What was your dream about?" Aku asked slyly.

"I… uh… don't remember what last night's was about." Rin lied.

"Rin you may look innocent, but that only shows what a bad liar you are." Aku said.

Rin's jaw dropped, "You! You were in my dream the night before last and you said the exact same thing!"

"Oh really?" Aku said.

"Yes!"

"Does that mean that last night, you dreamed about your wedding?"

"I- yes! How did you know?"

"Let's go to your room Rin, this is not something to talk about in front of your brother," Aku said pulling on Rin's arm and taking her to Rin's room. Aku went in and sat on Rin's bed and motioned for Rin to sit down as well. The whole thing seemed very familiar to Rin.

"So last night you dreamt about your wedding, and let me guess, your wedding night?"

Rin looked down she was very embarrassed, she also knew that if her mother found out Rin would probably never be allowed to go to sleep again.

"How do you know?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I'm a seer, I know everything I want to!" Aku said.

"Aku why couldn't we find you?"

"Because I was hiding?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to explain to you why I was in your dream until after you remembered your wedding!"

"What do you mean 'remembered'?"

"What?"

"Why did you say that I had to 'remember' my wedding. It was a dream wasn't it?"

"I didn't say remember." Aku said.

"Yes you did,"

"No I didn't"

"Aku right now your as bad of a liar as I am,"

"Fine I'll tell you…" Aku took a deep breath and then lowered her voice, "I can't tell you now because your mother is going to open that door in 3.. 2.. 1"

"AKU!" Tasan shouted as she threw open the door, "why did you come here without announcing yourself?"

"I wanted to talk with Rin for a bit," Aku said, "before you chewed my ear off." She mumbled so only Rin could hear her.

"Where were you hiding?" Tasan yelled.

"I was staying as a guest at Sessh—I mean the Lord of the Western Lands home,"

"Why were you there?" Tasan yelled.

"Because I knew it was the one place you wouldn't look," Aku said smugly.

"That's it come with me!" Tasan said while walking up to Aku and grabbing her arm.

"But I didn't come here to talk with you! I came to talk with Rin!" Aku said trying to jerk her arm away from Tasan's grip.

"Aku you sound like a child, you can talk with Rin later. Come with me. NOW!" Tasan yelled.

"Fine I will! Gosh!" Aku said and got up and then Tasan lead her out of the room.

Rin was left alone in her room. Rin was in shock she had never heard her mother yell before. Rin lay back on her bed and thought about what Aku had said. Rin suddenly sat up straight in her bed Rin had heard others mention the Lord of the Western Land. She had yet to hear his name. She then remembered hearing the demon in her dream being called the Lord of the western Land. Aku had started to say his name; it was something that started with Sessh. It sounded familiar to her.

She went to her dresser and opened the drawer that had the book Aku had given to her in it. She took it and sat back down on her bed with it and started turning the pages slowly so she could see all the pictures of the demons in it. She had never really looked through it, all she knew was that there were two dog demon families in this book that intertwined closely together.

Rin suddenly gave a frustrated sigh and then turned the book over and restarted by going backwards through the book. No wonder all the names weren't familiar, all the demons she had been looking at had been dead for centuries. She couldn't tell because all of them looked like they were in their twenties, which Rin didn't understand because Aku had said that the pi8ctures aged along with the demon. So she decided to start by going through it youngest to oldest.

She kept flipping the pages until she saw him. The demon from her dreams, he was still alive and it said his name was Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. Next to his picture there was a picture of a young human woman, it said she was his wife, that she had been dead for the last twelve almost thirteen years, and that her name was Rin. Rin dropped the book, _'Is that what Aku meant? These aren't my dreams,'_ she looked down at the picture of the woman, the human Rin looked like an older version of her, _'they're **her **memories!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I hoped you liked rin's realization! Yeah... I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the extremely long wait for the update but I have good news! I went to Acen yesterday! (Acen is an anime convention! for those that don't know) I spent over a hundred dollars, and everything I bought except fortwo things (a fan and a Kagome action figure) had something to do with Sesshomaru! I got a backpack pack, trading cards, action figures, a patch, and a wall scroll (which is currently hanging from my ceiling.) I went as Sango in her causal kimono, andmy boyfriend went as Miroku. (Yes I would have preferred it if I went as Rin and he went as Sesshomaru but Oh well.) I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Tasan and Aku)

Tasan had literally drug Aku into her husband's study.

"I'm not stupid you know!" Tasan said, finally letting Aku go her voice was not as loud as it was before but Tasan was just as mad as she was before.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Aku said with fake innocence, while rubbing the sore spot on her arm from where Tasan had been dragging her.

Tasan shot her a really mean look.

"Fine what are you not stupid about?" Aku asked.

"I know how old the real Rin was when Lord Sesshomaru and her were married."

"Yes, I know that too, so does everyone else in the demon world who was at the wedding or there the day after!" _'Ya know your only making yourself seem really stupid right now.'_

"Well I don't want my twelve year old daughter having adult dreams!"

"Sorry, I can't help that!" Aku said, she was loosing her patience with this woman.

"Well you're the one who can find out anything they want so figu-- ,"

"Mother, I need to talk to Aku," Rin said from behind the door.

"About what, Rin?" her mother asked putting on a fake cheery voice.

"I know about Lord Sesshomaru, and that I am the reincarnation of his first wife."

Tasan's jaw dropped. Aku got up from her seat to go let Rin in, as she passed by Tasan she said, "She is really smart for a twelve year old!"

Aku opened door and there stood Rin holding the book Aku had given her three years ago. Rin went in the room and stood next to Aku and held the book open so Aku could see what she was talking about, "It says she died when she was in her eighties, why does she look so young?"

"Oh that's because after someone dies their picture goes back to the prime of their life," Aku answered, "Oh and Rin you are using the wrong tense, it isn't _she_ died or _she_ was in her eighties. You should be saying I because Rin that is you, you died. And you were married to Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean? I just have her memories!"

"No Rin those are your memories that your soul has from its previous life,"

"Ahem," they were interrupted by Tasan.

"Yes?" Aku said.

"Aku, why are you allowing my daughter to have these memories she should have a gap for four years until she is sixteen?" Tasan said trying to keep her cool.

"Tasan, I need to tell you something… Go deal with your son! You didn't seem to be too worried when he woke up the entire castle this morning! In fact if I remember correctly Rin came to him first and was about to tear him to shreds when I stopped her."

Tasan was shocked no one had EVER talked to her in that manner before.

"How dare you!" Tasan yelled.

"Tasan leave now, before I decide to hurt you, take this potion it will calm you down. And go take care of your son or else he will grow to hate you and his father, and you don't want that." Aku said while taking a small vile out of her robes and tossed it to Tasan.

Tasan caught it and said, "Do you really think that you can get rid of my anger so quickly."

"Tasan, drink it now, or else I will pour it down your throat myself!" Aku said.

Tasan not wanting to be made a fool of in front of her daughter uncorked the vile and drank its contents. As soon as she swallowed Tasan fell to the floor.

"Mother!" Rin yelled running over to her now unconscious mother.

"What did you do to her?" Rin asked Aku.

"Don't worry, she's fine,"

"What do you mean fine? You said it was supposed to calm her not knock her out!"

"It was! I just messed up the potion! Everything will be fine though. She'll wake up in five days perfectly normal, except for the huge hangover." Aku said. Then Aku walked to the door and opened it, there was a servant passing by and Aku stopped him and said, "I am sorry but Tasan has fallen ill, could you please take her up to her room?"

"Tasan? Oh you mean Lady Tasan! Yes of course I'll take her to her room where is she?"

"Oh… she's passed out on the floor." Aku answered.

The servant went into the room and picked up Lady Tasan and then carried her off to her room. Once the servant was out of sight Aku closed the door and said, "There now we can talk until your father finds out what happened to Tasan and comes in here to yell at me,"

Aku and Rin sat across from one another and it was silent for a minute.

"So what do you want to know?" Aku asked.

"I don't get it, am I a copy of her, or am I her?"

"You are her, you are not some imitation, you are just like she was at your age except for the whole skipping four years and being married, and then you being a demon."

"Aku, can I meet him?"

"Sorry, not for four more years."

"Please! You can make me grow faster like last time!" Rin begged.

"No Rin, you need to experience puberty at least once in your life,"

"But I don't want to! I want to grow up and go marry Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, what would Sesshomaru think if he heard you begging like a child?"

"He would not be pleased," Rin said quietly.

"No he wouldn't, now then, you will see him in this life outside of your memories when you turn sixteen but right now I am going to get yelled at by your father."

Just then the door burst open and a very haggard looking Houshoku came in and pointed a finger at Aku, "You! What did you do to my wife!"

"Nothing, I just gave her a calming potion that was a little too strong, she will be sleeping for the next few days, but I suggest you stay away from her after she wakes up."

"You call that nothing! What if the potion had been any stronger?"

"Then she would be dead, but she is a strong demon, she will be fine, believe me I know!" Aku said.

"If she does not awaken you will be punished," Houshoku said and then he left the room.

Aku then said quietly to herself, "And how exactly do you expect to punish find the most powerful demon of all time?"

"How can you call yourself the most powerful? When you make mistakes like this all the time?" Rin asked.

"One should not be judged by all the bad things they have done, but all the good they have done. And Rin I am the most powerful, even if I do make mistakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Sesshomaru that you know." Aku said and then she left Rin alone in the room with her book.

(With Sesshomaru)

7 years. 7 years and Sesshomaru still had managed to maintain his sanity although it was slipping away every now and then.

'_I think we should go for a walk! It's so nice outside!'_

'_No.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Have you looked outside? It's too windy! Fluffy's hair will get matted!'_

'_Yeah that and Aku's coming!'_

Aku then walked into the room.

"It's called knocking Aku,"

"It's called Rin has remembered your name and knows that she is your late wife now."

Sesshomaru quickly stood, "You told her?"

"It's not my fault she can read," Aku said and then she mumbled, "a book that I gave her."

"What book did you give her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh just the one with the whole family tree of dog demons." Aku said nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru actually showed a look of outrage, "That was mine."

"And?"

"You stole it."

"Sesshy, I gave it to her years ago you obviously didn't need it otherwise you would have realized it was missing by now,"

"I did realize it was missing, when I tore apart the whole library looking for it and those **damn** voices didn't help either!"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Aku asked.

"Leave now you have already disturbed me enough." Sesshomaru said, ignoring her.

"I did! Didn't I! The perfectly calm omnipotent Sesshomaru let a curse leave his noble mouth! I am ashamed! What would your father think! Or worse yet I should go tell your mother!" Aku said jokingly.

"You leave her out of this,"

"What are worried about? Hmm? Are you afraid of how your mother will punish you?"

"Silence, I do not even know if she is still alive, someone stole my book."

"Fluffy, stop throwing that in my face, you'll get the book back in a few years."

"Leave now, Aku,"

"Yes of course Sesshomaru I'll leave you to your thoughts, I know you have a lot of them." Aku said and then left the room laughing.

Four years later.

(Perhaps you noticed the difference in Sesshomaru's personality. Yeah well after having three annoying voices in his head for eleven years he's kinda lost it… Okay my thinking for an insane Sesshomaru was Sesshomaru who just drank twenty cups of coffee and then he has the sense of humor of that of a five-year-old. Yeah he has lost a lot of dignity.) OH and he named the voices, finally!

So Voice One is now Rupert.

Voice two is now Dedrick.

And Voice Three is Desmond.

(I am never letting him name our kids.)

'_Hey Sesshy!'_ Desmond said.

'_What?'_

'_Guess what?'_ Dedrick said.

'_What?'_

'_You have to guess!' _Rupert said. (This is a group effort)

'_I'm only going to be stuck with you for another year?'_

'_No! Today is the day before Rin's sixteenth birthday!'_ Desmond said.

'_Well that's good news!'_

'_Wait for it…'_ Rupert said.

'_Wait for it…' _Dedrick said.

'_NO! That means I should have left yesterday!'_

'_Heh. We were wondering when you would figure it out.'_ Desmond said.

"Toad! Get in here now!" Sesshomaru yelled impatiently.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" (Jaken had gotten used to being called 'Toad') When Jaken came in the room Sesshomaru stood up and started walking around the room while talking to Jaken.

"Prepare… um… oh crap! What's his name? The dragon thing!"

"You mean Ah-Un, Sire?"

"Ah-Un! Yeah that's it! Get him ready! We are going to be leaving once he's ready to go!" Sesshomaru said with an excited grin.

"Um… where are we going, My Lord?"

"To see Rin of course! She's turning sixteen tomorrow! We're going to get married!…again! sort of!" Sesshomaru said with a very big grin on his face and his back turned to Jaken.

"Oh yes my Lord, I'll just go prepare Ah-Un—AH!" Jaken yelled when Sesshomaru had suddenly turned around to face him and picked up Jaken by his robes so that now he and Jaken were face to face. And Sesshomaru was NOT wearing the grin he had had on just moments before.

"Umm… My Lord?" Jaken asked.

"Toad, did you know that Rin's sixteenth birthday was coming up?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold serious voice that we are more accustomed to hearing.

"Um… Yes, My Lord,"

"Well then, why did you not inform me?"

"Well I thought you knew, Lord Sesshomaru,"

It was then that Desmond took over.

"Oh? Is that so? Jaken I am sure that you of all people… er… demons whatever. Would have realized by now that because of this curse Aku placed on me I have gone slightly insane!"

'_Slightly?'_ Jaken thought in his head.

"You should have noticed it and you should have told me about Rin's birthday so that we wouldn't be in this hurry… Wait a minute! Didn't I tell you to get Ah- Un ready? I did, didn't I! GO get him ready!"

"Yes, My Lord!" said Jaken and then he struggled to be let out of Sesshomaru's grip, so Sesshomaru dropped him and Jaken, as soon as he got up, quickly left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! I just got around to finallyputting it on here, it's been pretty close to being done all week, I just finished the last little bit today.


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go it's short-er but ohwell. I do not own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin woke up early on her sixteenth birthday, she couldn't help it. She was finally going to the man of her dreams and then they were going to get married! She was a little hungry so she went downstairs to the dining area and grabbed and apple. She was about to take a bite when she saw an ugly spot on the apple she then picked up a knife and began to slice of the ugly part, then she saw a part where it was bruised, she cut that part off too. She was getting aggravated. Every time she thought all the bad parts were off the apple there was another spot that she needed to take off. (This happened to me once; eventually I just threw it away and got a new apple.)

Sesshomaru who had just arrived and was being led by a servant stopped outside the dining area, he saw a girl with her back turned to him, she was stabbing an apple and he cold see bits of the apple falling on to the table.

"Girl, what are you doing to that poor defenseless apple?"

Rin stopped 'killing the apple' and froze, dropping both the apple (what was left of it anyway) and the knife on the table. She knew that voice, the voice that had been in everyone of her dreams since she was seven. The voice of her protector, her Lord, her life, her love. She turned around and saw him there in all his glory. When he saw her face his eyes grew wide with shock, "Rin" he whispered.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled running at him, she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. "I missed you so much!" she sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you too, Rin" He said. They were about to kiss when they heard someone clear her throat.

"Sesshomaru, you don't want to be doing that right now," Aku said.

Sesshomaru looked from Aku to Rin and said, "No, I really think I do."

"Would you rather kiss her now, or regain your sanity and then kiss her?"

Sesshomaru then looked back and forth between the two women, "I don't know!"

"Sesshomaru, go get your sanity back, I will wait for you." Rin said, then she let go of Sesshomaru and he let go of her and followed Aku.

"So how am I suppose to regain my sanity that you made me loose!" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will get your sanity back by drinking this potion, and then when you kiss Rin the voices will disappear." Aku said handing him a vile.

Sesshomaru was about to drink it when he stopped and Rupert said, "Did you make this potion correctly"

"Umm... maybe I think so, well I won't know until you take it," Aku said.

Sesshomaru then drank the potion and said, "Am I sane?"

"Umm… I think your back to normal, you never really were all that sane."

Sesshomaru didn't respond he just went back to the dining area to find Rin there waiting for him like she said she would. She stood up and walked over to him. She smelled almost exactly the same as before except now she had a demon scent to her instead of a human scent. He liked it.

He wrapped his arms around her and they were about to kiss again when someone interupped them again!

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing with my daughter!" Lady Tasan asked.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and withdrew from Rin and faced Tasan, "Lady Tasan sixteen years and nine months ago when you last saw me you knew full and well that I would come for you daughter, because I love her. You said yourself that you had no problem if I married her,"

"Sesshomaru, come with me," rin said to him and then she took Sesshomaru and started walking towards the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going!" Tasan asked her daughter.

"We are going to my room mother,"

"What! No, I forbid this! Not before the wedding!" Tasan said.

"Never fear Lady Tasan, your daughter will be as pure when she is married tonight as she was when she was married in her first life," Sesshomaru said. And then he and Rin disappeared behind a corner.

Tasan ran to the staircase and leaned on the banister and then yelled up the stairs, "And how pure was that?"

"Don't worry Tasan, you're daughter will be fine, before Rin and Sesshomaru were married before all they did was kiss." Aku said, as she appeared bhind Tasan. "If you are still worried you can try my calming potion again,"

Tasan gave Aku a glare and then she quickly went up the stairs to get as much distance between her and the calming potion as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long but I am having so much freaking writter's block! I don't like the majority of this chapter but I hope those who read it will.I don't own InuYasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin took Sesshomaru into her room and had just barely closed the door when Sesshomaru had pinned her against it. Suddenly his mouth was on hers. (Gosh their acting like a pair of horny teenagers!) He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rin had dreamt of this for so long she was amazed it was finally happening! Sesshomaru had been waiting for this for nearly seventeen days since Rin died, but now she was back and everything would return to the way it was.

Eventually there was a knock on the door and Rin recognized the scent, they broke apart, "Okkuu," Rin muttered under her breath. Sesshomaru then took a step away from Rin so she could open the door. (He had her pinned to it remember!)

Rin opened the door and sure enough there was her seven year old brother Goutsu, "Okkuu what are you doing here!"

"I was just wondering- Hey sis who's the guy?" Goutsu said peeking into Rin's room.

Rin moved and blocked his view, "Later tonight he will become my husband, now leave!" Rin said trying to close the door but Goutsu had stuck his wooden training sword (I know they have a name for them, but I haven't read any of the Kenshin books in forever.) in the doorway.

"Wait, what! Who would want to marry you?" He asked.

"Obviously him, now leave."

"Do mom and Dad know about this?"

"They arranged it! And even if I didn't have their consent, I would marry him anyways! Now Leave!"

"Hey wait a minute—,"

"I think that you have angered Rin enough, leave while you are still able." Sesshomaru said, walking closer to Goutsu.

Goutsu's eyes grew wide with fright then he removed his wooden sword from the doorway and turned around and left. (rather quickly I might add.)

"Finally someone who he listens to," Rin said closing the door. She then looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he was still wearing his seriously deadly face, but he wasn't really looking at her, his eyes seemed to be looking through her. She walked up to him and he took no notice. She then waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his zoned out expression and looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Their gone," he said simply.

"What do you mean? Who's they?" she asked.

"The voices! That have driven me mad for the last eleven years! Their gone!" He said and he picked her up around her waist and twirled her around in the air and when he set her back down he began to kiss her again, until they were interrupted once again!

"My Lord!" Jaken yelled knocking on the door, "Lord Houshoku wants to speak with you!"

"Very well," Sesshomaru said and he let go of Rin and left her in her room.

After he left Aku came in. "So is he just like you remember?"

"Not really, he seemed different,"

"Well Sesshomaru did do some changing from where you remember to when you died, and plus being insane for that bit of time didn't help either,"

"But he's not insane anymore right? You reversed that, didn't you?"

"I did but he can still act rather strange at times, like when he's happy, sad, or just showing strong emotion, all side affects of the potion, So just out of curiosity, how far do you remember your past?"

"Ummm… About a week ago InuYasha ran away from Sesshomaru into Kagome's time and he hasn't returned yet,"

"He won't return either…" Aku zoned out for a bit and then jerked back into reality, "Well you have to get married tonight so I am going to go get a maid to get you all nice," and then she left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know I know I know, it was stupid. I'll try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises, finals are next week. UGH!


End file.
